Le club de la séduction? Et puis quoi encore?
by Gennaria et Cie
Summary: Emménagée au Japon depuis peu, Laurence étudie maintenant à la prestigieuse école de riche de la ville en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Haruhi. Alors qu'elle et Haruhi cherchent un endroit tranquille pour étudier, elles tombent sur le host club, formé de garçons plus beaux les uns que les autres... mais aussi terriblement énervants.
1. Chapitre 1

Vous l'attendiez tous et le voilà enfin! Le premier chapitre de ma fanfic d'Ouran High School host-club.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le host-club

— C'est censé être une salle de lecture, ça? lançais-je. Plutôt une salle de séjour, oui. On devrait même pas parler fort comme ça dans une bibliothèque à la basse…

Haruhi ferme la porte qu'elle vient juste d'ouvrir. On se remet alors en route tout en discutant.

— Il y a pourtant quatre salles de lectures, déclare ma meilleure amie, dépitée. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas le calme nulle part?

— C'est l'heure de la pause. La plupart du monde profite de ces quinze minutes pour socialiser, prendre le thé, toutes ces conneries de riches, quoi. T'inquiètes, on va trouver un coin tranquille.

Le silence revient dans la conversation et Haruhi se met à regarder dehors alors que nous passons dans un couloir rempli de fenêtre.

— Dire que cela fait dix ans depuis le décès de ma mère…

— Encore une fois, commençais-je, me sentant soudan triste pour elle, je suis désolée.

— Ne le sois pas. Et d'ailleurs, on dirait bien que ces petits bourgeois ne viennent à l'école que pour s'amuser.

Effectivement, je remarque qu'on est toutes seules dans le couloir.

— Ils ne voient pas où sont leurs priorités.

— Tu parles de ton statut social comme si tu n'en faisais pas partie.

Ça sonne plus comme une déclaration plutôt comme une question. Évidemment qu'elle sait que je suis la fille d'une riche famille montréalaise qui tente encore tant bien que mal de bien parler japonais et que ces petits bourgeois, comme elle les appelle, me donnent envie de vomir avec leurs manières supérieures, comme s'ils se croiraient plus intelligents et plus beaux que les autres.

— Je suis peut-être riche, expliquais-je, mais pas snob.

— C'est vrai qu'ils semblent si snobs.

On quitte le corridor pour arriver devant la troisième salle de musique. Au moins, le monde parle pas pendant que l'on joue de la musique. J'entends rien non plus. Tout est calme. Cet endroit m'a l'air parfait.

— Cette salle de musique m'a l'air libre.

— Allons-y. Avec un peu de chance, je vais pouvoir terminer ce devoir de japonais. Ça me désole de plus parler français comme avant.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suppose qu'il n'y a que là que tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur ton devoir. Et moi aussi. Je dois étudier pour un examen.

Haruhi pose la main sur la poignée. Elle la tourne. Soudain, je me sens enveloppée par l'odeur d'un parfum extrêmement coûteux. Bordel, il y a du monde.

Alors, devant nous apparaissent six garçons qui nous souhaitent la bienvenue. La bienvenue pour quoi? Ils ont pourtant pas l'air d'être des musiciens.

En les regardant attentivement, ils m'ont l'air bien familiers. C'est alors que je les reconnais. Oh non, pas eux…

Le host-club.

XXX

Deux choses sont nécessaires pour entrer à l'Académie Ouran : la fortune et une haute lignée. Je suis pourtant contente qu'Haruhi a réussi à intégrer Ouran malgré son statut social. Je me vois pas survivre dans la jungle de la bourgeoisie japonaise sans elle.

L'oisiveté est un luxe aux gens riches… Tu parles… on se croirait encore au 17e siècle.

Pour revenir au host-club, c'est un groupe de charmants garçons — mais surtout énervants— qui, durant leur temps libre, divertissent d'adorables demoiselles tout aussi oisives, comme dirait ce bon vieux Tamaki, alias le « King ».

Très peu pour moi. Lire un livre serait tout aussi « oisif ». Donc, en gros, c'est une distraction de luxe, unique à cette école pour nantis…

C'est tellement n'importe quoi!

XXX

C'est pas vrai. Comment j'ai fait pour oublier que la troisième salle de musique est leur local? À côté de moi, Haruhi s'est complètement affaissée sur la porte, pas trop désireuse de rester quelques secondes de plus.

— C'est le…host-club, me murmure-t-elle.

— Ouais, il fallait qu'on tombe sur eux.

Je remarque alors un énorme vase hors de prix sur un meuble. En même temps, je vois pas comment on peut le rater. Il est là, dans ma face comme s'il me disait : Je suis là! Franchement…

— Quoi, c'est un mec et une fille qui porte pas l'uniforme des filles?

Je rêve où ils pensent qu'Haruhi est un gars? Et c'est quoi leur problème? Je porte la chemise des gars et une petite jupe noire si j'en ai envie.

— Et alors? m'exclamais-je, blasée. Je déteste cette robe jaune. Je mettrais jamais ça.

— Hikaru et Kaoru, vous êtes dans la même classe que ce garçon, n'est-ce pas? demande Kyoya — si je me souviens bien.

En effet, il a pas tort. Ces trois-là — les deux jumeaux et Haruhi— sont dans la même classe. Et pour ce qui est de moi, ce Kyoya est dans ma classe avec le maudit Tamaki. Il est vraiment agaçant.

— Oui, mais… commencent les deux jumeaux, il traine tout le temps seul ou avec cette fille. Alors, on ne le connait pas vraiment.

— Je me vois pas traîner avec des bourgeois de votre genre, répondais-je, insolente. Et c'est la même chose pour mon amie.

— Voilà qui est assez inconvenant, lance Kyoya.

Il est plutôt mignon avec ses lunettes. Il reste tout au plus le moins énervant de tous.

— Bienvenue au host-club d'Ouran, le boursier. Et bien sûr, mademoiselle Levesque. Je ne vous oublie pas.

— Évidemment, dis-je en gardant un ton neutre.

— Quoi? s'exclame Tamaki en se levant. C'est donc lui, l'étudiant spécial dont tout le monde parle — tiens, il répète mes mots. Je me demande c'est qui le plus célèbre dans cette académie— Fujioka Haruhi?

— Ainsi que la fille cadette de Sébastien Levesque, un grand producteur dans le domaine du cinéma à Montréal, ajoute le beau à lunettes.

— Je suis contente de voir qu'au moins une personne se souvient de moi.

— En même temps, il est assez évident que tu n'es pas originaire du Japon.

Je remarque alors qu'Haruhi a cessé de gesticuler de malaise quand elle a entendu son nom. Ma meilleure amie m'envoie un regard désespéré. En même temps, je la comprends. Aucune de nous voulait rester dans cette pièce encore bien longtemps. Une pièce qu'on avait aucune raison de vouloir y aller au départ.

— Comment connaissez-vous…mon nom?

En effet, je dois avouer que je suis pas mal étonnée moi aussi. Qu'ils sachent pour elle aussi. Haruhi est plutôt solitaire et se mêle rarement aux autres comme l'ont expliqué Kaoru et Hikaru. Il y a qu'avec moi qu'elle se sent tout à faire elle-même. Et avec son père, évidemment.

Donc, le fait qu'on ait lancé une rumeur à son sujet sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, c'est assez étrange. Mais d'un autre côté, quelqu'un qui est quasiment tout le temps seul finit par se faire remarquer. Le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu serait d'intégrer un groupe. Et ça reste à voir si on le fait ou pas…

Sans oublier qu'Haruhi est la seule élève de l'école qui est pas riche. Kyoya s'empresse de confirmer mes pensées :

— Eh bien, le règlement de notre école fait qu'il est dur pour les prolétaires d'y entrer.

— Est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'utiliser ce terme? lui lançais-je. Je trouve ça vraiment impoli.

— Il paraît que pour obtenir une bourse dans notre école, il faut être un vrai bûcheur.

Un quoi? Mais pourquoi les riches de ce pays ont tout le temps la manie de parler comme ça des plus pauvres. Sérieusement…

— Euh, bah merci, répond timidement Haruhi.

Soudain, un bras vient la prendre par l'épaule. C'est celui de Tamaki. Hein, d'où il sort lui? Je l'ai même pas vu bouger. Et le fait qu'il soit derrière nous m'énerve au plus haut point. Et ce vase, on dirait qu'il est juste là pour me narguer.

— En d'autres termes, tu es un héros, Fujioka-Kun.

Kun? Si je me souviens bien, on dit Kun pour un gars, non?

— T'exagères pas un peu? demandais-je en croisant les bras.

—Bien sûr que non car, continue Tamaki, bien qu'il soit le meilleur élève de sa classe, il demeure l'étudiant le plus pauvre de toute l'école.

— Pas besoin de lui rappeler, le grondais-je en entraînant Haruhi avec moi, la dégageant par la même occasion de ce crétin de Tamaki.

Pourtant, il prend la peine de nous suivre tout en continuant de parler. C'est pas vrai. Déjà qu'il fait le malin en classe…

— Certains doivent te traiter de manant.

— Manant? Encore un mot qui veut rien dire!

— Mais enfin, tente d'expliquer Haruhi. Je ne suis pas si exceptionnel que vous semblez l'imaginer.

— Mais pour moi, tu l'es, répondais-je en lui prenant la main.

—Enfin, qu'importe, ajoute le gossant en glissant vers nous. Vivre la pauvreté!

Piquée au vif, je m'exclame :

— Plaisante pas avec ça!

Tamaki m'ignore totalement et met son bras par-dessus des épaules d'Haruhi. C'est ben familier comme agissement.

—Sois le bienvenue dans notre monde de beauté, ô miséreux.

Et pis moi dans tout ça? Personnellement, je m'en fous un peu. Soudain, Haruhi prend alors la direction de la porte en m'entrainant à son tour.

— Bon, ben à la prochaine.

Mais nous arrivons pas à atteindre la poignée, car de petits bras agrippent celui d'Haruhi et la fit reculer. Je reste plantée devant l'entrée en regardant la scène.

—Dis, Haru-chan! Haru-chan!

Déjà avec le chan, il semble gentil. Ah, il est trop cute. En même temps, je me demande pourquoi un élève de primaire fait ici et avec un uniforme du lycée. Parce que c'est un lycéen peut-être.

— C'est vrai que tu es un héros, Haru-chan? C'est génial!

— Je suis un élève boursier, explique ma meilleure amie. Pas un héros.

— T'as compris qu'il exagère, lui dis-je en la rejoignant tout en désignant Tamaki.

— C'est en effet très évident, répond Haruhi avant de se tourner vers le petit garçon. Pour en revenir à toi, QUI C'EST QUE T'APPELLES HARU-CHAN?

— Il dit ça pour être gentil et amical, tentais-je de l'apaiser.

— Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les titres honorifiques japonais.

Elle prend une bonne respiration après le petit gars soit parti, mais Tamaki revient à la charge.

— Mais… je n'aurais jamais imaginé que notre célèbre boursier soit gay.

Quoi? Il est pas sérieux, là? Il pense vraiment qu'Haruhi est un gars? Mais pourquoi les noms japonais sont aussi…unisexes. J'ai pourtant toujours pensé qu'Haruhi est un nom féminin.

— Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit? me chuchote ma meilleure amie.

— T'inquiètes, oui. Il pense que t'es un gars. Gay par-dessus le marché.

— Alors, quel est ton type d'homme?

Ouaip, il est sérieux… Il croit pas sérieusement qu'on est venues se divertirent au host-club. Tamaki se met le doigt dans l'œil s'il pense que c'est la vérité.

— Il y a six types différents : Sauvage? — il pointe le gars aux cheveux noirs et a l'air sérieux— Le petit garçon adorable — il pointe le petit gars de tout à l'heure— Espiègle? — il pointe les jumeaux— Mystérieux? — il pointe Kyoya—

Haruhi tente de lui dire que ça l'intéresse pas. De mon côté, Kyoya vient me rejoindre et assiste à la scène à mes côtés.

— Finalement, as-tu un type particulier?

— Désolée, mais nous sommes pas venues pour ça.

— Ah bon? Pourquoi êtes-vous là, alors?

— On cherchait un coin tranquille et j'avais complètement oublié que c'était votre local.

— Je vois.

Nous reportons notre attention sur la scène. Haruhi explique qu'on voulait juste trouve un endroit calme pour étudier. Tout simplement, quoi…

— Pourquoi ne pas aller à une des salles de lectures?

— Tu crois qu'on y a pas pensé? On y est allées et il y avait plein de monde qui socialisait.

— Cela explique tout.

Je réponds pas, car ce que je vois devant moi me donne envie de vomir. Tamaki met sa main sur la joie d'Haruhi et approche son visage du sien. En gros, il la drague sans savoir que c'est une fille. Il doit être bi ou quelque chose dans le genre. Encore mieux, il est pansexuel. Il drague tout ce qui bouge. Au moins, Tamaki s'occupe pas de moi et ça fait ben mon affaire.

— À moins que ce ne soit moi qui t'intéresse?

— Ça risque pas! dis-je en éclatant de rire.

Mal à l'aise, Haruhi recule et bouscule le meuble derrière elle. Le vase de tout à l'heure penche sur le côté avant de tomber au sol. Elle tente de le rattraper avec ses doigts, mais en vain. Le vase se casse en mille morceaux. Haruhi retient son souffle. Hikaru et Kaoru la rejoignent, admirant le désastre.

— Le vase Renaissance qui devait être le clou de la vente aux enchères de l'école.

— C'est ballot, ajoute l'autre. Dire qu'on pensait en tirer au moins huit millions de yens.

En effet, c'est vraiment beaucoup. N'y tenant plus, je pousse les jumeaux et je prends Haruhi dans mes bras.

— Inquiète-toi pas. Tout va s'arranger.

Elle répond pas, trop occupée à murmurer les huit millions de yens à répétition.

Finalement, Haruhi lève les yeux vers moi et me demande :

— Huit millions, ça fait combien en centaines de yens?

— Beaucoup, Haruhi. Mais je peux le rembourser.

— Cela va aller, Laurence. Dites, pour ce qui est du remboursement…

— Sérieux? répondent les deux jumeaux en même temps. Alors que tu ne peux même pas t'offrir l'uniforme de notre école?

Aie, ils ont pas tort. Je lui ai proposé de lui payer, mais elle a refusé. Prétextant qu'elle en avait pas besoin.

— D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ces horreurs que tu portes?

— Ça ne va pas de parler comme ça à un camarade de classe? Que vous êtes impolis, les gars!

Sans prévenir, Kyoya s'approche des débris et en ramasse un.

— Alors, que fait-on, Tamaki?

En voyant Haruhi se figer, je me tourne vers Kyoya.

— Je peux vous rembourser sans problème.

— Je sais et c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est à ton ami de réparer ses erreurs?

Je basse la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il veut dire par là.

— Connais-tu ce proverbe, Fujioka-kun? reprend Tamaki.

— Si c'est un proverbe de riche, je crois pas, répondais-je d'un ton catégorique.

— À Rome, fais comme les Romains.

— C'est un proverbe, ça? m'étonnais-je. Ça implique qu'on doit se conformer à vos normes?

— Exact. Si tu n'as pas d'argent, Fujioka-kun, paie avec ton corps!

— Tu comptes pas l'engager comme pute quand même?!

— Ne t'inquiète pas, me répond Kyoya. Tamaki n'est pas comme ça.

— J'espère.

— À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es… le chien du host-club!

Hein? Le chien? Sérieusement? Pourquoi pas le toutou prolétaire du host-club tant qu'on y est!

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi?

On se voit la prochaine fois avec une nouvelle fanfic ou un nouveau chapitre des autres déjà existantes.

Gennaria xxx


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello!

Bonne année! Vous avez passé un bon temps des Fêtes?

Je vous reviens avec le premier chapitre de l'année et il s'agit du chapitre 2 de la fanfic de Ouran High School Host-club.

Je vous réserve encore pleins de surprise pour ce deuxième chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Toutou ou hôte?

— Et pis quoi encore ? m'exclamais-je, en colère.

— Je me suis fait enlevée par le host-club, murmure Haruhi, livide.

— Mais pourquoi es-tu contre cette idée ? me demande tout simplement Tamaki, comme s'il comprenait pas le sens de sa question.

— Pourquoi je suis contre? répétais-je, outrée. C'est de l'esclavage, Tamaki. C'est pas parce Haruhi est pauvre que tu dois abuser.

— On va pas abuser, me promet Kyoya, en posant sa paume sur mon épaule, tentant de me rassurer.

Étrangement, je suis tentée de lui faire confiance. Dire qu'en temps normal, je me méfie de tous les petits bourgeois japonais.

— Ok, mais je vous tiens à… Haruhi!

J'arrive à peine à finir ma phrase que j'aperçois Haruhi s'évanouir sous nos yeux. Je me précipite pour la rattraper.

— Ça va ?

Ma meilleure amie me tapote le bras, signe qu'elle va bien. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air.

— Tu disais ? me ramène à la réalité les jumeaux.

— Ouin bah, je voua disais que je vous tenais à l'œil, répondais-je en faisant le signe approprié avec mes doigts.

XXX

Le host-club est maintenant ouvert.

Bon, j'ai décidé de leur laisser une chance. Tamaki avait insisté pour que je regarde comment ils faisant pour « séduire de jolies colombes ». Sérieusement? J'ai d'autres choses à faire, moi. Mais en même temps, j'étais curieuse de savoir de comment le club marche. Au final, me voilà en train de regarder des riches snobs se crouser volontairement. Merdique. Complètement merdique.

Sinon, je suis servie pour ce qui est du snobisme. C'est quasiment repoussant.

Pour le décor, plusieurs tables sont disposées en rond au nombre de cinq. Une pour chaque gars du club. Au moins, ça, c'est bien organisé.

Soudain, je m'éloigne de la table de Tamaki — qui a des divans comparativement aux autres gars. Ah, c'est parce que c'est le King! — car ce que j'y vois me donne envie de vomir. Une jeune fille avait amené un gâteau pour que Tamaki le goûte. Ce dernier avait pris son menton dans sa main et l'avait rapproché de son visage en lui soufflant quasiment qu'il allait le faire avec plaisir.

Eurk…

C'est pas de la drague, ça! C'est une perte de temps monumentale. Et les conversations… du snobisme pur et simple. C'est vrai que depuis le début, je me fous pas mal de ce que ces petits bourgeois peuvent bien raconter. Pourtant, celle que je surprends à l'instant réussi à retenir toute mon attention.

— Tamaki-sama (un sama? Sérieusement?) -_-), j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez recueilli un chaton abandonné.

Déjà, à sa face, je sais qu'elle a l'air d'être encore plus snob que les autres. Comme si elle était au courant et qu'elle le maîtrisait à la perfection. Ces gens-là sont les plus désespérants.

Tamaki lui avoue qu'il l'appellerait pas comme ça. Vraiment? Tu ramènes l'excuse du chien? Des fois, il a le don de m'énerver, mais là, c'est n'importe quoi.

— Bah, décidez-vous à la fin, c'est un chat ou un chien? m'exclamais-je avec colère, mais en gardant pourtant mon calme. Parce que je vais pas tolérer longtemps qu'on parle d'Haruhi de cette façon.

— Ah, quand on parle du loup, lance tout simplement Tamaki.

Je me tourne et je vois ma meilleure amie s'en venir vers la table du « Prince » — Il préfère qu'on l'appelle le « King », mais c'est quand même son genre de drague, donc, je préfère l'appeler comme ça. —avec un sac de papier dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir dans ce sac?

— Bon, quessé que tu lui as demandé d'aller chercher?

— Montre un peu plus de respect à Tamaki-sama.

Je la fusille du regard. Tamaki, je peux le gérer, mais j'apprécie encore moins quand un petit bourgeois me parle en utilisant son petit ton supérieur comme si j'étais une petite merde. Surtout une fille.

— Pardon? S'il y a bien une personne à qui je témoignerais pas de respect, c'est Tamaki. Tu peux bien parler, salope, tu fréquences Tamaki juste parce qu'il aussi riche que toi et probablement qu'il est plus haut placé que toi. C'est connu que les snobs de ton espèce veulent juste encore plus de pouvoir pis de cash.

Je porte à nouveau mon attention sur Haruhi. J'entends pourtant dans mon dos la voix de Tamaki, affirmant que puisque je viens d'un autre pays, d'où la liberté d'expression est plus ouverte qu'au Japon, je peux dire tout ce que je veux. Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec lui… Euh, j'ai raison de l'être?

— Cochonou, merci pour les courses.

You're fucking kidding me?! Encore un autre animal? Là, ça commence à bien faire!

Je me tourne lentement vers Tamaki avec mon regard de la mort qui tue (grand merci à ma sœur pour avoir créé cette expression!)

Je lance d'un ton très neutre :

— Comment tu viens de l'appeler, p'tite merde? Appelle au moins ton _chien_ par son nom.

J'entends quelque part autour de moi quelqu'un partir à rire. Je vérifie du coin de l'œil. C'est Kyoya. Finalement, j'ai eu raison de bien l'apprécie. Il rit à mes jokes. Pourquoi pas? Tiens, il me fait un clin d'œil. Je lui envoie donc un sourire en coin pour le remercier.

Oh, c'est vrai. Peut-être qu'Haruhi a pas apprécié. Je me tourne vers elle pour vérifier. Son sourire est neutre, mais je vois à ces yeux que mon amie a apprécie ma joke. Ouf.

Je me détends. Je dois quand même avouer que je l'aime bien aussi.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Laurence. Je m'en fiche de la manière qu'il m'appelle.

— Si tu le dis.

— Peu importe, as-tu bien acheté ce qu'il fallait ? demande le prince comme s'il parlait à un kid de 5 ans.

Je soupire. Il fait exprès ou quoi?

— C'est pas parce qu'Haruhi est plus jeune que toi que tu dois lui parler comme ça. Haruhi est peut-être pauvre, mais pas stupide.

Ma meilleure amie dépose le sac sur la table et sort les articles qui avait à l'intérieur. La boite de café attire l'attention de Tamaki. Bon, quoi encore?

— Tiens, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être?

Il est sérieux, là? Il faut vraiment être aveugle ou inculte pour pas reconnaître du café quand t'en vois.

— Bah c'est du café, répond Haruhi tout en me lançant un regard en coin.

— Je n'avais encore jamais vu cette marque.

— En même temps, je te vois pas aller toi-même à l'épicerie pour inspecter toutes les marques de café que tu trouves.

Cette fois-ci, j'entends les jumeaux s'esclaffer. On dirait qu'on a attiré l'attention de tout le monde.

— C'est du café moulu? continue Tamaki dans sa lancée.

— Presque, c'est de l'instantané.

Les deux filles devant nous penchent la tête sur le côté. C'est le signe qu'elles comprennent rien.

— Sérieusement, vous savez pas c'est quoi? dis-je d'un ton étonné, cette fois-ci sincère.

Haruhi se tourne vers moi.

— Je présume que tu sais ce que c'est.

— Évidemment, c'est ça qu'on a au Québec. C'est le même principe que le chocolat chaud.

— Ohh! Ce serait donc ce truc où il n'y a qu'à rajouter de l'eau chaude?

— Bravo, Capitaine Ovius, tu sais lire les instructions!

Haruhi part à rire ainsi que les autres gars du club dans notre dos. Faut croire que j'amène une atmosphère bien comique.

— C'est donc ce que boivent les pauvres…

— Tamaki, c'est pas juste les pauvres, fais-je remarquer, les poings sur les hanches. Les gens de la classe moyenne en boivent aussi.

— Oh, c'est donc ce fameux café, lance une des filles devant nous.

Wô, il y en dont ben tout à coup.

— La rumeur était fondée.

— De quoi une rumeur? m'exclamais-je, confuse.

— Eh bien, le manque de temps libre pousse les pauvres à ne pas moudre eux-mêmes leur café.

— Ou ils sont juste trop lâches pour le faire, répliquais-je de manière décontractée.

Après tout, la plupart des Québécois serait d'accord avec la deuxième option.

— C'est la source de la sagesse populaire.

Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Mais qu'est-ce que leurs parents leur mettent dans la tête?

Ah ben voyez-vous ça, tout le monde se sont réuni autour de nous. Ils se cassent la tête juste pour du café.

— 300 yens pour 100 grammes, hein?

— Depuis quand ça t'intéresse de regarder les prix? Tu restes quelqu'un de tellement riche qui s'en fou normalement.

— Quel prix impressionnant! lance le jumeau à ma droite.

Ok… je passe pour du beurre ou quoi?

— Je vais aller en racheter si vous n'est pas content, murmure Haruhi sur un ton étrangement calme. Désolé de ne pas avoir pris des grains entiers et hors de prix.

Ouin, qu'ils se débrouillent avec celui-là. Je suis sûre qu'Haruhi la payé de sa poche et ça me fait chier que Tamaki lui ai demandé de le faire.

— Attends…

Ah, quand on parle du loup. Tamaki lève la main dans les airs pour tenter d'arrêter Haruhi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? bourgeonnais-je en croisant mes bras à nouveau.

— Je veux y goûter.

Quoi? Je tomberais en bas de ma chaise si j'étais assise. Tout le monde sursaute quand Tamaki se lève pour prôner la boîte de café comme si c'était le sceptre d'Ottokar.

— Je vais goûter à ce truc!

Et il dit ça comme s'il s'apprêtait à devenir le prochain président des États-Unis, en plus.

Soudain, tous sauf Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi et moi — et j'oublie pas la snob de taleur — se mettent à applaudir. Qu'est-que je disais, c'est comme s'il devenait président.

— Franchement, m'exclamais-je, tentant de ramener tout le monde dans la réalité, calmez-vous, c'est juste du café ben normal. C'est pas comme si c'était le nectar dans Percy Jackson.

— Viens donc nous préparer du café de prolétaire, lance Tamaki en se tournant vers nous.

— Combien de fois je dois te le dire. La classe moyenne en prend aussi, dis-je d'un ton bourru, les bras toujours croisés.

— Pourriture de bourgeois, me murmure Haruhi.

— Ouin, tu peux le dire.

— Laurence?

Je me tourne vers Kyoya.

— Quoi? dis-je d'un ton normal.

— Il n'y a pas de classe moyenne au Japon.

Merde, j'aurais dû y penser.

— Tamaki-sama en fait trop, lâche la snob en posant sa tasse de thé.

Je me taise et me concentre sur elle, car apparemment, personne l'a entendu sauf Haruhi et moi.

— C'est totalement impossible qu'il arrive à boire un truc pareil, murmure-t-elle.

Vous voyez? C'est ce genre d'attitude qui me rend malade. Évidemment, il fallait qu'elle lâche un truc du genre.

— T'es tu en train d'insinuer que parce qu'il est pas cher qu'il est infect? Des bébelles au Dolorama, je peux comprendre, mais pas la bouffe. On juge pas le goût de la bouffe à son prix. Ça peut goûter bon même si ça coûte 2$ ou 300 yens comme vous dites, vous les Japonais, ok?

— Excuse-moi, mais je vois pas de quoi tu parles, me répond-elle avec un gros smile.

Et voilà, la deuxième étape : le déni. Elle nie qu'elle a dit ça et elle me fait passer pour une conne. Ah, je les déteste.

Mon attention me ramène à Haruhi, car Tamaki insiste pour qu'elle fasse son maudit café.

Après être allée chercher des tasses, — à thé, pourquoi pas ? — Haruhi met une cuiller de café dans chaque tasse. C'est complètement n'importe quoi. Toutes ces petites bourgeoises en petite robe jaune laite sont toutes là à la regarder faire avec Tamaki au centre avec son attitude de président.

Il manquerait plus que la pancarte qui dit : « un prolétaire vous montre comment faire un café de prolétaire. »

Mais quelle connerie!

Là voilà qui verse l'eau chaude. Non, mais c'est le monde à l'envers. Des bourgeois qui s'intéressant à de quoi de pauvre? Plus pour l'exhiber comme une bête de foire dans un cirque.

Soudain, je sens que Kyoya me regarde. Je me tourne vers lui. Ah, merde, j'ai pas recommencé?

— J'ai encore pensé à haute voix?

Le beau à lunettes hoche la tête. En effet, Kyoya sait bien qu'il m'arrive des fois, en classe, de pas me rendre compte que je pense tout haut.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton point de vue est étrangement intéressant.

J'affiche un air étonné.

— Vraiment?

— Évidemment. Ce n'est pas une riche japonaise qui penserait comme toi.

— T'as pas tort. Sont trop snobs pour ça, répondis-je sur mon ton habituel tout en souriant.

— C'est prêt.

Je reporte mon attention sur Haruhi, non sans avoir vu Kyoya me lancer un sourire en coin.

— Allons dégustons! s'exclame Tamaki.

— Mais il y a rien à déguster, dis-je d'un ton neutre, c'est juste du café.

— Ça me fait quand même un peu peur de boire ce truc.

J'ai mal entendu…

— Je vais me faire tuer par mon père si je bois ça.

— Je rêve? Sérieusement, les filles, lançais-je en tentant de les rassurer. Ça va pas vous tuer une gorgée de café instantané. Inquiétez-vous pas, personne va savoir que ce vous faites.

Mais avant que j'ai pu finir de parler, Tamaki saisit la joue d'une fille et lui demande s'il peut lui faire boire au bouche-à-bouche.

Il peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher !

— Désolée, je me suis un peu vomi dans la bouche, marmonnais-je sur un ton sarcastique suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde m'entende. Les jumeaux, Kyoya et Haruhi partent à rire près de moi.

— Je vais le boire, accepte la jeune fille pendant que les autres se mettent à jouer les hystériques.

— Sage décision, ma chère, dis-je tout simplement en soupirant.

— Décidément, souffle Hikaru ( ou c'est Kaoru... je sais pu) en se frappant la cuisse, tu es vraiment comique.

— Si tu le dis, répondis-je, sans trop d'intérêts.

Bon, j'en ai assez de cette histoire de café. J'en fais part à Haruhi et ensemble, on par voir ce qui se passe aux autres tables, car les autres membres du club ont repris ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

D'un bord, t'as le numéro des jumeaux un peu trop incestueux à mon goût.

— J'arriverais jamais à comprendre pourquoi elles s'excitent pour si peu, me lance Haruhi, les bras chargés du cabaret.

— Ouin, carrément. De l'hystérie pure et dure. Même moi, je réagis pas comme ça quand j'admire mes beaux mecs dans leur anime.

Soudain, j'entends des pas venant de l'entrée. C'est le petit gars de tout à l'heure. Il est sur le dos de l'autre gars aux cheveux noirs.

— Désolé. Je suis en retard.

Il est quand même cute, je dois l'avouer. On dirait qu'il vient de se lever.

D'après les filles qui viennent les rejoindre, ils s'appellent Honey et Mori.

— On n'attendait plus que vous!

Charmant…

Mori dépose Honey comme si c'est un kid. C'est quasiment mignon. Pourtant, ça m'étonne qu'il ait pas l'attitude qu'un gars du lycée doit avoir. Intéressant, ce petit côté rebelle.

— Désolé, je me suis endormi en attendant Takashi-kun au club de kendo.

Takashi? Alors, ce sont leur surnom. Plutôt originaux.

Ah, je me souviens d'eux maintenant. Les deux sont en terminale ou finissants dans mon jargon. Et pour ce qui est d'Honey, il a un nom tellement pas prononçable. Que ça soit son prénom ou son nom de famille.

Je comprends pourquoi son rôle c'est le p'tit gars cute. Je peux comprendre ces filles, mais reste qu'Haruhi a raison. Il y a aucune raison de réagir comme ça.

— Il est vraiment en terminale? se demande Haruhi à haute voix.

Nous nous étions un peu éloignées de l'agitation. En même temps, il fallait qu'Haruhi se débarrasse de son plateau.

— Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences.

Wâ! Il m'a fait peur lui! Kyoya vient d'apparaître sans bruit à ma droite. Le beau à lunettes en profite pour répondre à la question de mon amie.

— Honey-sempai est un excellent élève. Et c'est le côté taciturne de Mori-sempai qui fait son succès.

— Vraiment? lançais-je, étonnée. Je me demandais justement pourquoi quelqu'un qui est toujours sérieux a autant de succès.

— Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais cela reste un genre que Tamaki recherchait quand il a créé le club. Et Mori-sempai était le candidat parfait.

— J'avoue.

Finalement, chaque membre a sa petite particularité… Ben quoi? Allez pas vous imaginer que je les apprécie. Bon, peut-être un peu… Juste un peu.

— Et toi, pourquoi tu vas pas voir ton mini-harem, demandais-je à Kyoya pendant qu'Honey-sempai, — Kyoya rajoute le sempai, alors moi aussi. Après tout, je suis en seconde comme lui — saute sur Haruhi en lui proposant de manger du gâteau avec lui.

Mais cette dernière répond qu'elle aime pas trop ce qui est sucré. C'est bien vrai. Haruhi préfère prendre des petits crudités ou des craquelins quand elle vient à mon appart.

— Non, pas pour l'instant, me répond Kyoya en jetant un œil sur ce qu'il avait dans la main.

— Tiens donc, tu fais pas ta job, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Alors, je te prête mon lapinou, propose Honey-sempai en lui tendant son toutou.

Haruhi est sur le point de finir sa phrase au sujet du fait que les lapins, c'est pas trop son truc non plus quand elle se mit à examiner plus exactement le dit lapinou.

— Tu n'aimes pas mon lapinou?

Awn! Honey-sempai est trop chou! Et sans parler de son toutou.

— Yé dont ben cute! m'exclamais-je en désignant le lapinou d'Honey-sempai, toute joyeuse.

— C'est vrai, il est mignon, ajoute Haruhi se baisant.

— T'aimes les trucs mignons, alors? me taquine Kyoya, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

— Ah, ta gueule, bourgeonnais-je en croisant les bras, les joues rouges.

Je porte à nouveau mon attention sur Honey-Sempai. Wô, à sa face, je sens qu'il a enfin compris qu'Haruhi est une fille, car elle a quand même trouvé le lapin cute. Bon, un de fait. J'échange un regard avec Kyoya. Il me fait un clin d'œil.

— Ah ben câline, tu le savais, constatais-je sur un ton de reproche tout en murmurant pour pas que les autres entendent.

Kyoya pose un doigt sur ses lèves comme toute réponse. Bon, môsieur a décidé qu'il vaut mieux ne pas ébruiter le fait que ma meilleure amie est une fille. C'est lui qui vois.

Je hoche la tête, signe que j'avais compris le message, mais quand même un peu de manière confuse, car je me demandais pourquoi le secret quand on pouvait juste le dire et ça finirait là.

— Je l'ai réalisé quand vous êtes rentrées tout à l'heure.

Et je tombe de ma chaise imaginaire une seconde fois…

— Sérieusement? Et t'as continué de jouer le jeu même en sachant son sexe?

— Toi aussi, je te fais remarquer.

— Pas faux, dis-je pendant qu'Honey-Sempai retourne voir son harem.

— Pour satisfaire au maximum notre clientèle — là, Kyoya parle assez fort pour que Haruhi et moi entendions ce qu'il dit — chacun de nos membres met en avant ses spécialités. D'ailleurs, c'est Tamaki qui a le plus de succès.

— Ça m'étonne pas, ajoutais-je, sarcastique. Ça reste le « King ».

— 70% des clientes le demandent en priorité.

— C'est la meilleure, ça… bourgeonna Haruhi.

— Tout à fait d'accord.

— T'en connais des trucs, Kyoya, lançais-je au génie. T'es pas le vice-président du club pour rien.

— N'oublie pas le responsable des finances. D'ailleurs, Haruhi, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers ma meilleure amie, ta dette s'élève à huit millions de yens. Tu vas devoir être notre chien au moins jusqu'au bac.

— T'es pas sérieux, là? T'as ramène encore, cette maudite histoire de chien?

— Je veux dire, se reprit le maître des finances d'un ton sérieux en voyant probablement que je commençais à m'énerver, mais surtout parce qu'il m'avait vexée, tu serviras d'homme à tout faire.

— Je préfère ça, murmurais-je sur le même ton.

— Tu peux toujours tenter de t'enfuir, mais ma famille possède une milice privée très compétente.

Je me tape le front de ma main, découragée.

— T'y vais pas par quatre moyens, concluais-je en le regardant simplement.

— Oui, mais toi, tu n'as pas brisé un vase en mille morceaux. Au fait, Haruhi, as-tu un passeport?

— En gros, tu veux faire d'Haruhi un clandestin?

— Eh oui, s'exclame une voix masculine très familière et très énervante.

— Ah, tu sors d'où, toé?

Il vient d'apparaître autour de nous. Ah, j'haïs ça quand il fait ça!

— Il va falloir bosser dur, mon pauvre enfant.

— Il est nul ton jeu de mots, dis-je sur mon ton habituel en croisant les bras.

Le voilà qui souffle dans le cou d'Haruhi en m'ignorant totalement. Il est tout à faire normal qu'elle sursaute comme une dingue. Je lance aussitôt à Tamaki un regard qui veut clairement dire : que je te vois pas me le faire, mon osti!

— Ne refais jamais ça!

— Parfaitement d'accord! ajoutais-je d'un ton concluant.

— Tu n'aurais jamais de succès avec les filles en étant fringué comme ça.

— C'est pas non plus comme si ce genre de choses m'intéressait.

C'est pas des conneries. Depuis qu'on se connaît, elle m'a jamais parlé d'un quelconque béguin pour un gars ou pour quiconque. Et d'ailleurs, personne est assez bien pour elle dans ce lycée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est le but de la vie!

Oh non! Le revoilà reparti dans son délire.

— Euh, dude, c'est clairement pas ça le but de la vie, renchéris-je, blasée.

— Mais si, voyons. Un garçon rendant une femme heureuse est un spectacle merveilleux, finit-il en lançant un sourire enjôleur.

— Oui, je te l'accorde, mais c'est pas juste ça qui compte.

— Et d'ailleurs, poursuit Haruhi, est-ce que c'est vraiment si important que ça? Je parle du look des garçons et des filles… Regardez Laue, elle ne porte peut-être pas l'uniforme des filles et n'est peut-être pas autant bien coiffée et maquillées que les autres filles, mais ça genre quelqu'un de génial, à sa manière. C'est plus la beauté intérieure qui compte, non?

Wow, ça un bout qu'on m'a pas complimenté comme ça. Je t'adore, Haruhi!

— D'ailleurs, conclut-elle, je me demande pourquoi ce club existe…

— Je me pose exactement la même question, ajoutais-je, sérieuse. Ce qui est romantique dans les histoires d'amour, c'est que n'est prévu. Et aussi, c'est pas de la drague pour faire joujou. Le gars aime profondément la fille et serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. De passer ses besoins avant les siens. En gros, tout est sincère, mais surtout réel.

— Mais, des fois, Dieu s'essaie parfois à créer des êtres parfaits en tous points, tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

Mais il a tu écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire. Apparament pas.

— Je comprends bien que vous vous consolez en inventant ces principes. (Je viens de remarquer qu'il parle à la deuxième personne du pluriel. Donc, il s'adresse à moi en même temps.) Tu n'aurais plus de raisons de vivre sans cela.

Et en plus, il dit ça sur un ton quasiment désespéré. Mais c'est qui le scénariste qui a écrit ce texte à la con?

— Mais réfléchissez bien. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il y a des œuvres d'art dans les musées?

Silence total… Mais c'est quoi le cristi de rapport? Et viens pas dire que t'es une œuvre d'art. Cette réponse sera incorrecte.

Mais n'empêche, il reste ridiculement drôle, comme ça, perdu dans son monologue, des délires pleins la tête.

— Eh oui, les belles choses sont faites pour être admirées! C'est pour ça que les gens sont accros à la beauté.

On lui a dit que son discours tient pas debout? demandais-je à Haruhi et Kyoya.

— Comment on dit déjà dans ce cas-là…

— On peut dire plein de choses, ma chère Haruhi. Pleins de synonymes pour dire la même chose. Pis Tamaki qui continue dans sa lancée. Je sens que ça va être tellement crampant quand Haruhi va avoir trouvé son mot.

— Je me suis dévoué corps et âme pour créer ce club et poursuivre cet idéal de beauté.

— Tu sais, la raison pourquoi ce club à la con existe, chuchotais-je à Haruhi. Ben la voilà. D'ailleurs, tu voudrais des suggestions d'insultes?

— Peut-être? Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue. Ah qu'est-ce que c'était?

— C'est peut-être peine perdue vu ton apparence… (signe que Tamaki est dans le fond de la pièce et que sa voix semble lointaine) lance-t-il, cette fois-ci encore seulement à Haruhi.

C'est gentil, ça, Tamaki!

Et voilà les jumeaux qui viennent nous rejoindre. Ce qui veut dire deux clowns pour s'ajouter dans son délire.

— Mais laisse-moi t'apprendre mes merveilleuses techniques.

— Mais quelles techniques? Quoi, t'as des techniques pour être encore plus gossant?

Tamaki se tourne vers moi.

— Tu voudrais bien te taire une seconde, je veux montrer à Haruhi comment on fait pour être un bon gentleman.

— Mais qui t'as dit qu'Haruhi voulait savoir comment on fait…

J'entends alors quelques fous rires derrière moi. C'est vrai, quoi? Haruhi a rien demandé.

Tamaki reprend ce qu'il faisait il y a quelques secondes, c'est-à-dire poser un verre sur la petite table près de lui avec le petit doigt. Mais on a tu besoin de savoir ça? On est pu au 17e siècle à ce que je sache.

Mais je sens qu'on est obligé de l'écouter, car personne, personne dont Tamaki prend la peine d'écouter, a fait un geste pour tenter de le faire taire. Donc, nous voilà en train d'endurer son maudit discourt sur les bonnes manières des riches.

Moi-même, je le suis et j'ai pas besoin de savoir tout ça.

— Ainsi, tu évites tout bruit indésirable.¸

C'est une raison, ça ? Haruhi, j'espère que tu vas trouver ton mot bientôt, car chuis pu capable de l'endurer.

— Ton mot serait pas ennuyant…

— Non… Il y a quelque chose de plus tranchant pour exprimer ça…

Gossant? Ah, mais ça, c'est Québécois. Haruhi l'utiliserait pas.

Oh non! Tamaki revient dans notre direction.

— Ah, je sais!

— Vas-y! Lâche-toi lousse! l'encourageais-je au moment où Tamaki se met derrière Haruhi.

— En ce moment, tu ne sentirais pas ton cœur s'accélérer…

— Pénible!

Ouch! Ça fait mal…

— Bon, pénible, ajoutais-je en regardant la définition sur mon cellulaire. Au sens familier, ça veut dire « difficile à endurer ». Autrement dit, Haruhi t'as massacré Tamaki, mais pas à peu près.

— Finalement, tu es un héros, lancent les deux jumeaux en même temps.

Yé rendu où, Tamaki dans tout ça? Je regarde derrière nous. Il est dans son coin en boule. Bon fait pour lui.

— Je suis désolé Sempai, mais ta leçon m'a tout de même vraiment touché.

Attends? Sa leçon l'a touchée? J'échange un regard avec elle. Un haussement d'épaules me répond. Ah bon.

Je reprends mon attention sur Tamaki, car il vient de se lever… Attends, quoi? Il vient de se lever comme si de rien n'était? Il était pas anéanti il y a deux secondes?

— Je vois. Alors, laisse-moi t'appendre d'autre chose.

— Mais qu'est-ce t'as pas compris dans le mot pénible? m'insurgeais-je en croisant les bras. Je trouve que ton discours était débile et complètement inutile — je m'interromps pour ensuit regarder mon amie avant de revenir vers Tamaki — en tout cas, ça l'a été pour moi, mais Haruhi a su trouvé de quoi d'intéressant. Quoi? Chais pas quoi, mais bon. Je suis quand même d'accord avec Haruhi, t'es pénible à la fin.

— Mon prince, commence l'un des jumeaux.

J'ai toujours aucune idée lequel est lequel. Ça m'énerve vraiment.

— Appelle-moi « le King ».

— Mais évidemment, votre Majesté, déclarais-je, sarcastique.

— Votre Majesté? réfléchit Tamaki. J'adore. Tu m'appelleras comme ça, à l'avenir.

— Tu rêves!

— Même si tu lui apprenais les bases pour devenir un hôte, il ne possède pas le moindre pré-requis physique, non?

— Sympas, les jumeaux! m'exclamais-je sur un ton doucereux.

— Je suis même sûr que même en lui enlevant ses lunettes, ses yeux paraîtront bien petits.

Le roux tend alors la main pour attraper les lunettes d'Haruhi.

— Et c'est là que vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil, lançais-je, comique.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça? me demande le jumeau qui venait de parler en se tournant vers moi sans regarder Haruhi.

— Bah, regarde, dis-je tout simplement en pointant mon amie.

— Eh, maintenant que t'en parles…

C'est pas à ce moment-là que dans les films romantiques, le gars full populaire enlève les lunettes de la fille brune parfaitement normale pour se rendre compte après que c'est la plus belle fille de l'école?

Bah probablement, car un silence total se met à régner.

— Pour votre information, j'ai perdu mes lentilles le premier jour de cours.

— C'est pour ça qu'Haruhi porte des lunettes depuis ce temps-là, ajoutais-je, maligne.

Ce qui suit se passe soudainement très vite. Kyoya, Mori et Honey-Sempai s'incrustent dans la conversation pendant que Tamaki pousse les jumeaux pour regarder le visage d'Haruhi.

C'est quasiment une réunion d'urgence générale du club. Ah ben câline…

Le claquement de doigts de Tamaki attire mon attention et ce dernier appelle les jumeaux. Ces deux-là, qui savent probablement ce que veut Tamaki, se saisissent du poignet d'Haruhi et l'amènent hors du local.

Ça me prend cinq bonnes secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

— Vous avez kidnappé Haruhi?

Je deviens alors impuissante devant un Tamaki très sérieux qui donne ses ''ordres'' aux autres gars dans la pièce.

— Kyoya, appelle le coiffeur-visagiste et… tout compte fait, empêche la boule d'énergies négatives à côté de toi d'exploser.

Là, je sens qu'il vient de me désigner et ça me fait chier.

— Mori-Sempai, va chercher des lentilles de contact à l'infirmerie.

Depuis quand ils ont des verres de contact à l'infirmerie?

— Et moi? Tamaki-chan, et moi, je fais quoi?

Mais il est trop mignon avec ses gros yeux cutes! Tiens quasiment comme dans un anime. Lui aussi, il veut participer à la mission, c'est trop chou.

Mais au final, Tamaki demande à Honey-Sempai d'aller… manger du gâteau?

Awn… Pauvre Honey-Sempai. Il a l'air tout triste, assis, tout seul dans son coin.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin? finis-je par m'énerver.

— Calme-toi. On va juste donner un uniforme à Haruhi. Il a toutes les qualités pour être l'un des nôtres.

— Quoi? Mais vous venez de dire exactement le contraire.

— C'était avant qu'il lui retire ses lunettes.

— Évidemment…

C'est pas vraiment le fait qu'ils veulent Haruhi dans le club à la con qui me fait peur, tout à coup. Un uniforme… Oh, bordel, ils vont l'obliger à se changer et ils vont voir que c'est une fille…mais de la manière la plus embarrassante du siècle.

Je vois donc Tamaki prendre la direction que les jumeaux ont prise quelques instants plus tôt.

— Kyoya!

Ce dernier se tourne vers moi, surpris par mon ton de panique. Il éteint son téléphone et m'accorde son attention.

— Tamaki est probablement trop cave pour se rendre compte que c'est une fille, lui chuchotais-je pour pas que les autres entendent. J'ai pas envie que des mecs voient ma meilleure amie en sous-vêtements. Juste surveiller…

— Je comprends. Viens, je t'y amène, dit-il en partant vers la porte.

— Je te revaudrai ça, Kyoya.

XXX

J'arrive devant le vestiaire, accompagnée de Kyoya, où se trouvent les jumeaux. Ils attendent devant le rideau de couleur beige. Je parie qu'Haruhi est derrière.

— Ah vous voilà! Vous êtes pas entrés, j'espère? dis-je en mettant mes poings sur mes hanches.

— Calme-toi, me répond celui à droite, je crois que c'est Hikaru. Haruhi ne nous a pas laissés entrer. D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est vraiment une fille?

— Ça prend pas la tête à Papineau pour comprendre une chose aussi évidente.

— Pour comprendre quoi? nous questionne « Sa Majesté ».

— Et c'est qui ce Papineau? se demande l'un des jumeaux.

Coup donc, il nous a rejoints dont ben vite. Ce type est pas normal.

— Rien. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, crétin.

— Euh, Laue? Tu es là?

— Oui, t'inquiètes. Je m'assure que personne rentre.

— Génial, merci, mais j'ai déjà fini.

— T'es prêt, alors? interroge ensuite Tamaki, comme s'il comprenait pas pourquoi je veux pas que personne rentre.

Franchement, il est pas vite vite, le bonhomme.

Soudain, le rideau s'ouvre sur Haruhi, qui a abandonné ses lunettes en chemin, habillée de l'uniforme des garçons.

— Je peux vraiment prendre cet uniforme?

— Haruhi? Rendu là, pourquoi t'as refusé que je t'en achète un?

— Je ne voulais pas que tu dépenses ton argent pour moi et d'ailleurs, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix, cette fois-ci. Au fait, il coûte combien, par curiosité?

— 300 000 de yens, répond Monsieur Finances en personne.

— Trop cher pour rien, à mon avis.

J'entends soudain quelqu'un sangloter à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête. Oh mon dieu! C'est Tamaki qui pleure de même?

— Tu es trop mignon!

— Eh oh! Viens pas bander. C'est crissement pas le moment!

Quand même! Tamaki est vraiment pan ou il fait exprès?

— On dirait une fille…

J'ai bien entendu? Je tends l'oreille. Il a tu enfin compris?

Apparament pas…

— Tu es tout-mini, Haru-chan! s'exclame Honey-sempai, tout joyeux.

— Si tu avais un tel physique, il fallait le dire tout de suite!

— Ben, c'est un peu évident. Peut-être que ça l'intéressait pas au départ. Prends un peu conscience qu'on veut pas toujours faire ce que tu veux parce que tu le demandes.

— Mais il pourrait peut-être attirer des clientes, fait remarqué Kyoya avec son ton habituel. On ne sait jamais.

— Ouin, ouin, bourgeonnais-je, frustrée.

— Eh bien, tout se passe comme je l'avais prévu.

— Menteur! m'exclamais-je à Tamaki, toujours aussi en colère en croisant les bras. Tu t'es encore fié qu'à l'apparence des gens. C'est vrai, i peine une heure, tu le considérais encore comme de la marde!

— Et alors? La vie nous réserve des surprises, des fois.

— J'suis pas convaincue, soupirais-je en me tournant vers Kyoya.

— Laurence, Haruhi va pouvoir rembourser sa dette en étant un hôte. C'est mieux que d'être le chien du club, tu ne crois pas?

— Vous voulez vraiment en faire un membre? questionnais-je, sérieuse.

— Évidemment, répond Tamaki avant de se tourner vers Haruhi et de la pointer du doigt.

Pas très gentleman…

— Laue? Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense?

— Si c'est à devenir un membre de leur club pourri que tu penses, t'as entièrement raison… Mais reste que je suis contre cette idée, répliquais-je en me tournant vers les garçons.

— Sérieusement?

— En effet. Tu n'es plus notre toutou!

Merde… Sa manière de s'adresser aux gens comme ça, m'énerve au plus haut point.

— À partir d'aujourd'hui, continue Tamaki, sur de lui, (comme toujours) tu es officiellement un membre de notre cercle d'hôtes! Je m'emploierai personnellement à faire de toi un hôte de première classe. Si plus de cent clientes te choisissent, j'annulerai ta dette de huit millions de yens.

— Un hôte?

— T'en penses quoi? lui demandais-je, sérieuse. Si tu veux pas, je le tabasse pour toi, ça me faire plaisir.

— Je reste du même avis que toi. Mais, il faut croire que j'ai pas le choix.

— Alors, je resterai à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive, déclarais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Toute cette histoire me dit rien qui vaille, mais étonnamment, je fais confiance au jugement de Kyoya, comme je disais, il a l'air d'être le plus sensé du groupe. Après tout, rien arrivera à Haruhi tant que je suis là.

* * *

Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ça?

Perso, je capote! J'adore la nouveauté que je rajoute dans cette histoire.

À plus pour le prochain chapitre!

Genny xxx


End file.
